Weee
by Nekon
Summary: Youji/ken. Ken get's drunk (because i get bored ^^)


"WEEEEE!!!" Ken flung a handful of confetti into the hair, giggling madly as it glided back down around him.  
  
He whirled at beamed energetically at Youji and Omi, pointing inanely at the falling paper.  
  
"Look! Look!" And look they did, watching as the confetti fell around the dark haired boy in slow moving cloud.  
  
Omi smiled back at his friend, before leaning towards the other blond in the room.  
  
"He doesn't handle alcohol well does he?" Omi asked, knowing it was a pretty bland question, considering the answer was dancing around in front of him, twirling in circles.  
  
"No, you think?" Youji laughed in reply, simply watching his lover prance energetically. "I'm not going to get any tonight." The playboy sighed mournfully, but his eyes continued to twinkle.  
  
"Hey, if it makes you feel better, me neither." Omi piped up looking down at the snoring redhead sprawled out on the floor, one foot propped up against a chair.  
  
Youji looked over at the unconscious Aya and smirked, "Who would have thought our fearless leader would have such a low tolerance?"  
  
"Definitely not me, or else I wouldn't have let him get a hold of the bottle of gin." Omi sighed, than got to his feet. "That's it, if nothings going to happen, I'm just going to lug this lump up alcohol up to my room and go to sleep."  
  
"You do that, in the mean time I'll try to calm down him." Youji looked tiredly at the hyperactive soccer player. "It's unnatural for someone to be that active after drinking that much. (^^"")  
  
Omi cast a look at Ken, a delicate eyebrow rising. "Better you than me."  
  
Youji cast the young boy a disgruntled look and decided than and they're not to help Omi drag the staggering Aya out of the room. He would probably just get in the way anyways, considering how the plastered Aya was feeling up the young genius.  
  
He didn't have time to think about it too deeply as a body suddenly flung itself on his lap, knocking him back into the couch, breath whooshing out. He looked down in surprise to see Ken sprawled out on his lap, grinning inanely up at Youji.  
  
"Hi Yotan!" The soccer player squealed, reaching up to twink the blonds nose.  
  
"Hello Ken." Youji replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
He was about to say more when he took a closer look at the younger boy and realized that at some point when he and Omi had been talking, the brunette had stripped off his shirt, and now resided in Youji's lap, half naked.  
  
Unable to help himself, Youji reached out and ran a gently hand across the tanned stomach. Ken's eyes slid to half-mast in contentment as the former detective ran the nail of his middle finger around one taunt nipple.  
  
"Mmmm, tha feels nice Yoootan." Ken gnawed lightly at his lower lip, completely unaware of the seductive sight he made.  
  
Youji dropped his head slightly, stopping his hands even as Ken made a rumbling sound of protest in his chest.  
  
"Ahhh Ken, don't do this to me when you really aren't in any position to deal with the consequences." The blond looked into melted chocolate eyes, and only saw incomprehension. The brunette was too far-gone to really comprehend anything complicated.  
  
"Oh well, guess that's it. We'd better go to bed like the other two. Nothing's going to happen tonight, and you might as well get some sleep before the headache and nausea set in."  
  
Ken smiled dazedly up at his lover, completely unconcerned with the definite pain he'd be in later.  
  
"Come on, beddy by time." Youji placed his hands under Ken's body and began to tug up, not exerting full power, just trying to get the other boy to move.  
  
"No! I don't wanna go to bed!" Ken whined, sitting up and strattling Youji's lap. He placed his arms around the blond's neck and held on tightly, refusing to let go.  
  
"I wanna stay up longer wit you." The younger boy whinned, his warm breathes sliding comfortably over Youji's neck.  
  
Youji closed his emerald eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down his libido. Even if Ken was completely willing at the moment, it wouldn't be right to do anything to the brunette in his befuddled state.  
  
:: Think of Persia… no Crawford. Yeah, that pastey psychopath in a bikini! A thong, and an orange one at that. Maybe even a feather boa.::  
  
Youji opened his eyes for a second. It was a strange image, the series leader of Schwarz dressed up so outrageously. It didn't really quench his arousal, but it definitely distracted him enough to give his body time to relax. At least until Ken started shifting on his lap.  
  
"You're ignoring me!" The brunette whined, bouncing up and down on top of Youji, though he refused to relinquish his hold on the blond's neck. The result was a libido returned at full force, and partial strangulation.  
  
"Ahhh yamete Ken, onegai!" He gasped. This kind of attention he would much more enjoy at another time.  
  
The other boy leaned back, chocolate eyes suddenly moist and tragic as they stared into his lovers eyes.  
  
"You…" trembling lower lip, "you don't wanna be with me?" Ken looked like he had just lost his best friend.  
  
Blink. The completely turn of personality was too much for Youji and he stared at the other boy for a long moment before what had been said sunk in and he hurried to rectify it. Even if Ken would likely not remember the conversation in the least the next morning, Youji still couldn't stand his lover thinking that for even a moment.  
  
"No! No love, I just know you must be tired now, and I was thinking we should be going to bed. I don't want you to feel ill. You want to be able to get up tomorrow for work don't you?" Youji said; he knew the argument didn't make too much sense, but he also knew that not much was really processing in Ken's head and at the moment all the blond wanted to do was reasure his lover.  
  
The tears dried up almost immediately, retreating back into their ducts, and like the sun, a bright smile burst out onto Ken's face.  
  
"Hai!" and with that, Ken leaned forward and planted a solid smile on Youji's lips, his tongue slipped out to swip quickly across the blonds lips before retreating again.  
  
"I luv you Koi!" Ken giggled, glassy eyes gazing up contently.  
  
Youji blinked a few times, enjoying the rush of emotions he got everytime his lover said that. While he himself had a hard time with those simple three words sometimes, Ken did not, and seemed to hold no reserve when declaring them. Not even the first time, when the other boy had thought that Youji was only pursuing him for sex; even than he was able to be truthful about his feelings, something Youji had had a hard time with.  
  
A soft snore broke the musing, former playboy out of his thoughts, and he looked down to find his lover quite happily passed out on his shoulder, mouth dangling slightly. He looked… cute… to say the least, in fact, more like beautiful.  
  
Youji started to get up, before freezing at the slumbering brunette in his arms snorted, slowly drawn towards conciousness. Laying back down, he looked at the roof and twisted his head slightly, so that the soft brown hair would rub against his neck. He smiled slightly, tightened his arms, and resigned himself to extremely numb legs come the morning.  
  
~Owari~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Ahhh, such a silly little fic I did at like 12 in the morning ^^"". I just had this image of Ken being drunk in my head for quite a long time, and did a rather awful, if I may say so, rendition of it ^^"". But hey, it's another Youji-ken fic to add to my shrine!! NE NE NE NE!!! superb!  
  
Oh, and I just HAD to write a happy Youji/ken story… for some reason this pairing gets a lot of sad stories it seems ;_;. Me wanted the two to be happy together ^^. 


End file.
